


Roses for Remembrance

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Hermione’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, world, or paycheck. This is just for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for dr-helenmagnus & perfectly_n0rml!

During the first year they were officially together, Severus Snape celebrated Hermione’s birthday without having to be reminded. 

Hermione woke to find a single dark red rose waiting for her on the breakfast table where she wolfed down a cup of coffee and a scone before rushing off to her job at the Ministry. In the afternoon, a parcel was delivered from the mail wizard, containing a new dress and shoes to match, as well as a note with the name and address of a restaurant. And, when she arrived there for dinner, she found Severus waiting outside in the crisp autumn air for her. 

She noticed how cold he was when she moved in to kiss him hello, rising out of her high heels a little to press her lips to his. His arms guided her in and held her close for a while, making it much more intimate than a quick greeting. They were seated at the best table in the restaurant, according to the waiter. Severus let her choose the wine and order anything off the menu she wanted. He even insisted on two deserts when she couldn’t decide between ones that looked good. 

It was a nice change, to be sure. Hermione had needed to drop hints for weeks in order for Ron to remember her birthday. Their children had even had to bring it up a time or two. But Hermione hadn’t said a thing to Snape beforehand. And she certainly wasn’t going to tell him now that her birthday wasn’t until next week.


End file.
